Technical Field
Embodiments of the subject matter disclosed herein relate to detecting a failure related to a compressor.
Discussion of Art
Compressors compress gas, such as air. An air compressor can include three cylinders with two stages that are air cooled and driven by an electric motor utilized in locomotive applications. The compressor can have two low pressure cylinders which deliver an intermediate pressure air supply to a single high pressure cylinder for further compression for final delivery to an air reservoir. Compressor or compressor components can include various failures which increase difficulties in starting a compressor or reduce its flow or pressure capability.
It may be desirable to have a system and method that differ from those systems and methods that are currently available.